


Regulars

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding, implied- fahc, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: A drabble comp of the fake ah crew as skaters.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Fiona Nova, Gavin Free & Michael Jones, Trevor Collins & Alfredo Diaz, Trevor Collins & Fiona Nova, Trevor Collins & Gavin Free, Trevor Collins/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Regulars

Trevor stands at the top of the ramp, on foot at the front of his board, the other planted firmly next to it. He teeters forward a step before squeezing his eyes shut and stepping back again. The drop that’s two feet at max seems like a canyon. 

“Trev-ah you got his!” Fiona hoots, she’s off standing in the grass, watching Trevor as he inches forward yet again.

He leans forward and places his back foot on the board. As the board inchest forward on the smooth concrete, he splays his arms out to catch himself and rolls forward. Fiona cheers as his heart jumps through his chest. The board picks up speed as he jumps off of it as soon as it’s down the ramp, breathless and full of adrenaline. 

“DIDJASEETHAT?!” he places his hands on knees to regain some breath, eyes wide.

“Yeah I did! Goob job!” Fiona goes after the board to bring it back. She jumps on it effortlessly and pushes off back towards Trevor and rides up the ramp, stopping at the top for a moment to touch the edge of the board, and then rolling back down and past Trevor. 

\--

Gavin zooms past Trevor, a blur of gold and the smell of flowers wafting in his wake. Trevor scoffs before pushing off his own board and following Gavin down the street. Fiona easily swerves around Trevor, her body leaning effortlessly with the board. She catches up to Gavin easily, the two of them laughing as they zigzag across the street together, the sunset casting their long shadows towards Trevor.

Trevor looks behind himself and smiles a little when he sees Alfredo wobbling on his board, arms splayed outwards and crouched down for balance. Trevor pops his board under his arm and offers a hand to Alfredo.

“I’m not much better than you,” Trevor laughs as Alfredo grips onto Trevor’s hand and forearm.

“Yeah, but you’ve been skating with Fiona since forever.” Alfredo pulls himself towards Trevor.

Trevor laughs a bit and starts walking, pulling Alfredo along behind himself. “Only since high school-” up ahead Fiona pushes Gavin and he squawks loudly before planting off his longboard and onto the grass. “Maybe we should get you a longboard, they’re a lot easier for just cruising.”

Alfredo makes a noise like he’s thinking about it, “Yeah but I want to be able to do the cool tricks too.”

“Okay,” Trevor laughs. He starts jogging faster, picking up speed, Alfredo starts making noises of uncertainty before Trevor slingshots him forward, watching in glee as Alfredo screams down the street.

\--

Michael’s in the middle of saying something about how Jeremy’s heist the next night should go well when he notices Gavin laying on the steps of the skatepark. “Let me see that,” he grabs Trevor’s board from him and pushes off towards Gavin.

“Boi? What are you?” Gavin leans up a bit before seeing Michael’s laser-focused eyes and manic smile. He squawks and leans back down, trying to sink into the concrete.

Michael laughs as he leans down, then ollies up and over Gavin.

“MICHAEL WHAT WAS THAT?!”

“Fun!” Michael leans back and turns back around, going back towards Gavin.

“Augh!”

Michael jumps over him again, the board snapping with a clean crack as he lands, rocking him off and forwards a few steps. “Sorry Trev,” Michael laughs.

Gavin’s look of astonishment is enough to make Trevor laugh as well.

\--

Ryan kicks his legs a little bit, and Trevor has to hide a smile. They sit at the top of a tall halfpipe, their legs hanging down off it. The stars are bright in the sky and Trevor can see them reflect in Ryan’s eyes.

Fiona coughs quietly and holds her hand up to Trevor, lit blunt between her fingers. He takes it and takes a drag, closing his eyes and holding his breath until his chest starts to ache. He breathes out with a couch, passing the blunt to Ryan.

Across the dark skatepark is the ramp Trevor first rode down back in highschool. Ages ago now. He knocks his shoulder against Fiona’s and points at it. 

She laughs, but neither of them say anything. They just… understand.

Ryan coughs from next to Trevor and passes the joint back to Fiona. Trevor breathes in the cold air, the taste that resembles something spicy hitting the back of his throat all over again.

The world seems to be just a bit brighter and just a bit slower. Trevor leans back, slouching down so his back is against the chain link fence at the top of the halfpipe.

Fiona passes the blunt back to him, and he stays slouched down as he breaths it in. The feeling of his lungs filling warms his eyes and he feels as they slide down. He coughs the air out, his chest feeling sore, and he passes the blunt to Ryan.

“Let’s get some Dominos,” Ryan says suddenly. 

Trevor’s pulled out of his trance to laugh.

\--

Jeremy barrels down the street, Trevor following behind. Police sirens sound from somewhere blocks away and Jeremy hoots, one hand on his bag of cash, the other on his cowboy hat.

Trevor laughs as well, though less aggressively than Jeremy. He pushes himself forward on his board despite already going fast, the feeling his sole hitting the pavement for a moment almost enough to bring his face onto the pavement.

The warm night sky beckons their speeding bodies. They speed past streetlights, their shadows trailing with. 

The convenience store they’d just robbed would no doubt be on the news the next day. It didn’t matter though, because right now they were racing down an empty street, adrenaline coursing through their veins.


End file.
